What Once Was Mine
by xxFrancescaxx
Summary: Chad cheats on Sonny which leads to Sonny breaking down and trying to avoid love. Even if a new So Random! member comes in her life. A Multi-Chapter fic with some Channy. A Dola fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

So yeah I don't really write that much. So yeah, Its great that I started writing again. :)  
I think i should write a fic where Chad and Sonny Break-up and Sonny ends up with a new cast member from So Random :)  
Or maybe she could end up with Chad.  
Or Maybe she won't evnd up with anyone at all xP And this fic was only made Just For Fun. (obviously)  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own SWAC. :)  
And the School was made up.  
I don't know what's gonna be his last name so it'll be remained a secret for now.  
And also this is in No One's Point Of View :)

"Sonny, Please Don't Go." Chad said as he grabbed Sonny's hands tightly.

"No Chad, this relationship will never work out."

"But I love you."

"You never loved me, I loved you so much. I trusted you. But you broke it"

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I'm Sorry Chad but this is it. And its final. You chose her, You lost me. And besides, what's the point? I don't LOVE you anymore"

Sonny fought her way out of Chad's life. There She was, running away from what Chad and Sonny had then. She was sure that this would be it. And there she was running away from the past. And she looked back at the past, she loved a Super Star very very much, even more than she loved herself. She was there sitting by the corner, with the lights off. Crying and breaking down. Looking at the past and regretting why she ever loved such a jerk. She once tought it was worth the risk. Risking everything she has for him. And now that she has been scarred for life. She never wants to be scarred anymore. Looking back at the Past made Sonny realize how stupid it was for her to choose him. Right from the start he was never nice to her. They were never meant to be. They should never have been together. All these thoughts mashed up in Sonny's head. She kept on telling herself to move on. Anyone who has hurt you does not deserve your time. She kept on telling herself that thinking about him and what just happened is a total waste of time. But she can't help but think about him, how blue his eyes are, that feeling she gets when he says her name, how his hair looks like when he flips it. And Every thing about him. She gave all her love, and all she got were goodbyes. But then she realized that, He was never worth it. All the risks she took was stupid. And on that moment she decided. To never fall inlove with anyone again. And she will especially will never fall inlove with Chad Dylan Cooper Ever Again. She heard a knock on the door.

"Hey Sonny, Tawni here, I heard that Chad hurt you real bad. I feel so sorry for you. You deserve better than him." Tawni said uncharacteristically

"Open the Door Sonny!" She screamed

Even then she didn't open the door. Sonny looked like a mess. Her hair was all messed up, Her eyeliner was alll over her face. And her lip gloss was all over her face.  
In generel she looked like a panda that is suffering insomnia. She heard the door open.

"How'd you get in?" Sonny screamed while at the same time burrying her face on a pillow.

"I don't know, Maybe Magic?" Tawni sarcastically said while showing of the keys

"So, are you trying to imagine that that pillow is Chad?"

"Not Helping Tawni!"

"Well at least get your face off of that pillow!"

"No way"

"Sonny?"

"Yes?"

"If you don't get your face out of that pillow I am going to murder you."

"OK, Fine" Sonny sighed as she slowly take of her face on the pillow

"OMG Sonny, You look like A Panda suffering insomnia!"

"You know what Tawni?"

"What?"

"You are not helping!"

"Ouch, Well I feel sorry for you. Its seems like he hurt you so bad."

"I know. And I swear I will never love him again."

"What if you do?"

"I'll force myself to stop loving him."

"Well, Good luck with that. Anyways, want me to drive you home?"

"No. I think I'll stay here for awhile."

"Whatever pleases you, Bye Sonny!"

"Bye Tawni."

Alas she was left alone again. It has been exactly 5 hours ever since they broke up. It was a cold night at 10:23 PM. She took her cellphone. And deleted everything, his contacts, photos, notes, little text messages. It hurt her so bad. Its as if she was hit by bullet in the chest. Her Mother texted her:

"Sonny Munroe, It's late at night. Where are you? Are you with Chad? If you are well then ask him to take you home or else, I would go there and take you home myself."

Sonny Replied:

"I am definitely not with Chad. Why would I be with Chad? We already broke up. If you don't mind Mom. I'll stay here at the Studios. Is that OK?"

Sonny dropped her phone. She started breaking down again. As far as she knows she's a very strong woman. And now its hard to realize that a woman like her would cry over such a big jerk. As she said he wasn't even worth her time. But she keeps on wondering why is she acting this way? isn't she the same woman that told him he doesn't love him anymore? Her crying was disturbed by all the cellphone ringing. She wondered who would ever call her in such times other than her mom. She took a glance at her celllphone. She saw his number. His number. She was sure it was him. Chad Dylan Cooper. Seeing his number flash in her phone. It only made the situation even worse. She never answered that phone call. But he did leave a message.

"OK. So Sonny I know this is not a good time to call. You probably hate me after what happened. I just want to tell you I'm sorry. And I was really hoping we'd still be friends after this. Hope you call me back soon. Bye Sonny!"

Sonny mumbled under her breath.  
"Friends? Is he kidding me? Why would I be friends with such Jerks?"

She was so mad and furious. Spending the night alone in the Studios may not be the best idea. Her ring tone started playing. Her mom finally replied.

"OK Sonny, Just come back home tomorrow...and I feel so sorry for you honey.  
You deserve better boys. Buys that won't break your heart. I wish I could hug you right now. Hope you'll feel better Sonny"

And that conversation ended with that message. Sonny took the blanket she keeps in the closet and slept on the couch. Sobbing on a cold night, longing for warmth.

(Meanwhile in Dream Land...)  
"Sonny? Sonny? Please don't go!"

"Sonny, Please Don't Go." Chad said as he grabbed Sonny's hands tightly.

"No Chad, this relationship will never work out."

"But I love you."

"You never loved me, I loved you so much. I trusted you. But you broke it"

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I'm Sorry Chad but this is it. And its final. You chose her, You lost me. And besides, what's the point? I don't LOVE you anymore"

Instead of Sonny running away. She didn't

"Please Sonny? Can you give me another chance?"

"No Chad"

"Why not?"

"I don-"

She was cut off by Chad stealing a kiss from her. She fought her way out. Until she realized she was kissing him back too. Instead of running away. She lived in Fantasy, she let go of reality. She forgot everything. Not even the past can stop this moment.

And at that very moment she woke up As usual, She was living in reality

"Why can't I live in fantasy?" She sighed.  
She glanced at the clock. It was already 7 o' clock in the morning.

The door suddenly opened. It was Tawni.

"SONNY!"

"Mornin' Tawni"

"OMG Sonny, you look horrible"

"Thank you so much" Sonny said sarcastically

"Seriously Sonny, try looking at yourself in the mirror" Tawni said while giving Sonny a mirror

"Oh My Gosh Tawni I do look horrible. Well I guess I'll go take a bath and wear some more make-up."

"Good. But don't stay in too long I need to wash my face and retouch on my make-up"

She took the towel in the closet and went to the bathroom. She didn't really want to take a bath since she always thinks when she does. Throws in some Bubble Soap. And fills the tub with water. She stepped in the tub, and started washing herself. She washed her hair afterwards. But as much as she wants to believe she won't think about things. His name kept on crossing her mind. As if its trying to tell her something. But she denies her feelings once again. After that she dried herself and wore the usual. A vintage dress, A cardigan and a pair of wedges. She dried her hair afterwards and started curling it. She wore some make-up too. She went out of the dressing room and wore a fake smile on her face.

"Hey Sonny, I got great news for you!" Marshall told Sonny

"What's the great news?"

"There's gonna be a new cast member of SO RANDOM!"

"Really? Who is it?"

"His name is Tony, he'll start working later at rehearsal time."

"When is rehearsal anyway?"

"In 15 minutes."

"I'll be there later on"

"See you later Sonny!"

15 minutes later...

"Rehearsal time!" Nico and Grade said in unison

They were at the So Random! set. Sonny noticed a tall guy, a bald guy, somewhat half-black, goth.

"A Goth in So Random!"

"Hey Sonny!" an unfamiliar voice said

Sonny looked back to see who he is

"Hey-"

"My name's Tony. I'm the new random around!"

"Yeah, Marshall told me."

"I hope we become good friends. Maybe even more than friends." he said as he winked

"Wait, What?"

"As in best friends." he LOLed

"Oh I see" she started laughing too.

"Bye Sonny See You Around Soon!"

"Talk to you later, Tony!"

Nico and Grady approached Sonny.

"Hey Sonny! Wanna come after rehearsals with us? To you know Welcome Tony in the So Random! family? Fro-yo's on us" they both said in unison

"Sure thing!"

Tony kept on crossing Sonny's mind. There is something about him that makes her wonder. He was the type of guy who is mysterious. Sonny took her Ipod Touch and started googling his full name. She searched and searched everywhere. There was an article about him written by a school blogger the website was named "HarlockGossip".  
She started reading the article:

Hello there Harlock students!  
Today we are going to talk about Tony. The new So Random! Member From our school. The whole school was Shocked with this breaking news. The So Random! Management found him thru his web show.  
But will he be successful in the Showbiz world?  
Will the rumors of his past scandals be known?  
Tune in next time. In my next blog entry about Tony.

Sonny started thinking, past scandals? And what are these past scandals? Who is he? What is his past? All these questions filled with curiosity. 


	2. Chapter 2

OK So I wanted to update this first since It is some what easy to write Since its in No One's Point of view I'll update others soon :)  
Disclaimer to whole story Also most stuff are made up -  
Rehearsal's were finished and they're already in the Cafeteria.

"So What Flavors do you guys want?" Nico asked everyone

They were siting on a square table. Sonny, Tony, and Tawni. Were at the side. While on the other side Nico and Grady were sitting.

"Strawberry, with sprinkles on top!" Tawni said

"Vanilla with Chocolate fudge!" Me and Tony both said in unison

Wow Surprisingly, we have something in common.

"OK Guys I guess we'll just order them!" Nico and Grady said in unison

The 3 of us were sitting down with an awkward silence.

"So Sonny, How's life?" Tony asked

"Good."

That moment was kinda awkward. But I don't want him to feel unwelcomed. But It's just so hard to break the ice.

"Here are all your Fro-yos!" Nico said

"Vanilla with Chocolate Fudge for Sonny. Strawberry with Sprinkles on top for Tawni and Vanilla with Chocolate fudge to our new random. Drum roll please?" Grady said

"Drum roll here we go." Nico said while tapping two spoons on the table

"Tony!"

Everyone applauded and welcomed Tony.

"We hope you have fun in your stay here at Condor Studios." Nico said

"We hope we could be buddies." Grady said

"Wow. Thank you all of you guys! I appreciate your warm welcome." Tony said

"Anyways want to join us tonight on Pizza night?"

"Sure? What time exactly?"

"Around 6 PM?"

"OK. I'll be there"

"We sure are looking forward to hanging out with you!" Nico said

"Same here." Tony said

"Guys, Guys. I'm sorry I don't think I would be able to join you on Pizza night." Sonny said

"Why not?" Tawni asked

"My Mom asked me to do, a.. a ...a thing."

"Whatever Sonny, just join us in the next pizza night." Nico and Grady said

"Anyways, Tony why are you bald?" Tawni asked while patting his bald head

"Well Mr. Condor thought that having a guy with a mohawk at a show for children would be too inappropriate."

"You used to have a mohalk?" Tawni asked

"Just like I said I had to shave the mohalk and be bald."

"Oh My Gosh Dude, A mohalk would have been awesome. Sucks for you for shaving it." Nico said

"Oh and Sonny, why are you so quiet today? Usually you're the talkative one." Grady Asked

"Shhh... Guys Chad just broke Sonny's heart." Tawni told them

"Awww... Sonny we feel so sorry for you." Nico and Grady told me

"You deserve a better man." Tony said while patting my back

Sonny thought to herself, I already had forgotten about him. Why do they have to bring it up again? I don't know how to react. So she just stood up and walked out of the Cafeteria biting her lip still with pride. She went to the dressing room to think. Was she really that weak to break down whenever his name crosses in her mind. They've been together for 2 years. She always thought those were the best years of her life. But she never thought it would end like this.

"Hey Sonny."

"Who's there?" Sonny yelled while covering herself with a pillow

"It's Chad."

"Get The Hell Out of My Dressing Room!"

"NO!"

"I own this place, you're not allowed to get in! Beside's who let you in here in the first place?"

"Well Tawni told me you just cried in the cafeteria and ran off here. Just here to help you."

"Well you're not helping at all. Just Get Up and Go! Get out of my dressing room!"

"OK Sonny, just remember. If it is hurting you, it doesn't mean I'm not being hurt too."

His words actaully made sence But Sonny still with her pride...

"Just Go. Leave me alone here."

"OK, Bye Sonny"

"GET OUT!"

She was finally left alone in the room. There were 56 texts all from Chad. Chad Dylan Cooper. The door opened and Sonny was like...

"I Told you to get out of my room Chad!"

"This is not Chad."

"Well then, who are you? and what do you want from me?"

"Its Tony, I only went here to comfort you but since your like that I guess I should go."

"No Please, Wait?"

"Yes?"

"Can you give me a hug?"

"Sure"

Sonny and Tony hugged each other. It last for a few seconds and seconds turned into minutes. It is as if the Whole world stopped. Sonny pulled away while Tony had a disappointed look.

"Why the dissapointed look, Tony?" Sonny asked

"I was hoping our hug would last longer."

"Tony?"

"Yes"

"Do you happen to like me?"

"As a friend? if it is then yes."

"No as in more than friends."

There was an awkward silence.

"Drop that thought." Sonny said

"OK"

Tony left the room but before he left the room he said:

"I hope you move on soon. And meet that special guy you will love forever."

"I hope so too."

Tony left the room. Sonny thought for a moment. These thoughts made her smile genuinely.

She mumbled to herself:

"I guess acquaintances can make me feel special that fast."

And for the very first time she smiled. It felt like she was a new person. She went out of the dressing room and smiled. She still won't join Pizza night though. Her Job today at Condor Studios were done. So she just took her car keys and left. -  
(15 Minutes later...)

"Sonny!" Her mom said

"Mom!"

Sonny and Mom hugged each other.

"It's so great to see that you're finally smiling!"

"Yeah, I just thought that I need to get over it."

"OK Sonny, have you eaten lunch? I made some pasta for you!"

"I'll be right there Mom, I'll just go to my room and change."

"OK Sonny."

Sonny went upstairs to she did she washed herself up and changed into a t-shirt and loose pants. Brushed her hair and took a glace at the mirror and told herself:

"You are beautiful Sonny, Just the way you are."

Sonny ate lunch with her mother and went upstairs. She turned on the TV until she found the perfect channel. So Random! reruns were airing. She turned on her laptop and remembered what "HarlockGossip" posted. She went to the website and found a new blog entry:

Hello there Harlock Students!  
Yesterday I blogged about Mr. Tony being hired as the new member of the So Random! cast. As I was saying...  
I was quit surprised the Condor Studios would hire someone like him in Condor Studios According to Ms. Penny Larkson...  
"Tony is such a big jerk, Once he forced me to go to the Janitor's closet removed my top and started making out with me."  
We don't know about that since we all know that Penny has been spreading a lot of rumors and is always looking for the spot light to flash on her. Once again tune in next time for the next blog entry about. Tony's other scandals.

What other scandals? Are their more? All this questions filled her mind all over again.


End file.
